Married?
by Nashi The Dragonslayer
Summary: Zeref is dead, but sadly informs the world of a heir before his passing. Now the pressure is on Natsu to produce his own heir in order to defeat Zeref's reincarnation. Freaked out and threatened with unspeakable horrors by the newly formed Magic Council, how will Natsu get out of this sticky predicament? Naive and oblivious to the implications of marriage, Natsu turns to Lucy!
1. Prologue

In north Magnolia Town born and raised

Fighting Ice Boy was how I spent most of my days

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all hot

And messing with my hair turned it into a knot

When a couple of guys who were up to no good

Started making trouble in my neighbourhood

I got in one little fight and my dad smiled wide

He said 'You're punching so hard; I think they caught fire and died'

We talked and laughed together day after day

On the battleground dad taught me his passionate ways

He gave me a kiss and then he gave me his white scarf.

I still wear it now as I stand here on this wooden wharf'.

I heard this story when I was 7 or 8

A story of how my parents met through a good fate

I looked at their marriage

One filled with lots of love

This is how it started, when they fit like a glove


	2. Zeref's Death is a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did

**YEAR X793**

"Crimson Lotus: Tactical Nuke" Natsu yelled as he slammed head first into an astonished Zeref using his latest finisher move. Natsu chuckled to himself about the clever name of his technique. Levy had found the term digging through some ancient history books, and when Natsu read the definition, it soon became one of his favourite phrases. Bringing his attention back to Zeref, it appeared that the forest they had been fighting in had been turned into a crater the size of a city, and all the life had been vaporized by the intense heat. Zeref himself didn't look much better. Clothes ripped and black blood seeping out, Zeref just lay on the ground, knowing he was about to die and that E.N.D. was a success.

Zeref looked up to Natsu and spoke in a tired, yet happy voice. "I'm so happy," he said, "so so happy that I can finally rest in peace. I'm proud of you Natsu, of how strong you've become." Zeref was crying at this point. "And even though you've done so much for me, there is once final task I need you to do." Natsu looked puzzled. "I need you to create a family; you must pass on your power to future generations." Natsu became even more confused. "Eh?!" Zeref continued, "I'm not human anymore. A long time ago I was, but magical power has consumed my body, and I became more than just a godlike mortal; I became a god. When I die, my soul will be spread around the world, but they will eventually reconvene in the womb of an unfortunate mother, and I will be reborn. My reincarnation may not be as caring as I am, and there is no guarantee he will create his own demons to eliminate himself. That's why I need you to pass on your abilities so that the world stands a chance when I am reborn." Zeref was exhausted by his short speech, and cracks were spreading across his entire body. Finally, Natsu seemed to understand "You're asking me to get married?" Zeref gave him a small nod, and replied "Yes my little fire dragon. The time for fighting is over for now, and you must pursue love." With a smile on his face, the cracks all over his body widened, and with a bright flash, glittery rain was suddenly falling from the sky, and a rainbow could be seen. Natsu was still sitting there pondering what Zeref had said, when a light breeze blew past him and he slumped into the ground, unconscious from using too much magic.

The guild found him shortly after, completely soaked by water even though the sky was clear and the sun was bright. After carrying him back to the guild hall and placing Natsu in a bed, they waited patiently for his awakening.

* * *

**YEAR X795**

The fight with Zeref was two years ago, and Magnolia was currently in a festive mood as they were about to celebrate the second anniversary of the Black Mage Zeref's death. However, instead of partying with the rest of Magnolia, Natsu was currently sitting in Erza's office, who had become the 7th guild master after Makarov has mysteriously vanished (A/N: This may be retconned if Hiro-sensei decides to tell us where the hell Makarov is), and being scolded on his irresponsible personality after destroying yet another town on a quest. As Natsu was about to leave, Erza promptly reminded him of Zeref's words. "So, have you found a lucky girl yet?" Natsu replied with a timid "No..." Erza sighed, and told Natsu of some rather unfortunate circumstances. "I received a letter from the Magic Council. They really want you to get married and have a child as soon as possible, because they're threatening to kidnap you and forcibly extract your genetic information if you don't get married in the next month. They're clearing worried about Zeref's possible incarnation." Natsu had no idea what Erza meant by "forcibly extract your genetic information", but the scary look on her face meant there was no way in hell he was disobeying the request.

As Natsu walked out of Erza's office, he thought about the concept of being married. He thought about Alzack and Bisca, and their adorable little daughter Asuka. He had a lot of fun when he took care of Asuka with Lucy for a day. But being quite naive, Natsu decided to ask a third party for advice, and who better to ask than Levy, who was a genius and knew just about everything. With a wide grin on his face, Natsu walked towards Levy, who was currently reading at one of the tables with Gajeel snoring soundly beside her.

"Levy, Erza wants me to get married. What do I do?" He asked in a dead serious tone. Levy, who was clearly shocked, gave Natsu a look of confusion. So Natsu explained the situation, and even told Levy about the parts of his fight with Zeref that he left out when he first awoke, and he became more and more worried as he saw the grin on Levy's face grow wider and wider. After he finished his story, Levy spoke up immediately. "Go ask Lucy," she said, "she's your best friend, and you guys already sleep in the same bed so that's one less problem for you to go through! I'm sure she'll help out a friend in need." "Thanks Levy, you're amazing!" With that, Natsu turned around and ran out the door, already locked onto Lucy's scent and tracking her down. So immersed in his task he was, that he didn't notice Levy's giggling as he left. "What a devious little matchmaker I am. Mira would be so proud of me!" she whispered to herself. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a snort followed by "Did you say something, shrimp?"

Natsu finally found Lucy after a good 10 minutes of running. She was currently in a Heart Kreuz store and shopping with Juvia, whom she became good friends with after Juvia started dating Gray and was convinced Lucy wasn't trying to steal Gray. Popping into the shop with a wide grin, he grabbed Lucy's shoulders and asked, quite loudly if I may say so, "Will you marry me Lucy?" Everyone in the store turned to look at the commotion, but Lucy was in shock. However, when she was over it, her first feelings were anger at Natsu and embarrassment at her situation. A loud cry of "Lucy Kick!" was heard and Natsu was sent barreling through the air, landing in some tree outside of town.

Juvia, who saw the situation at hand, hastily handed some bills to the manager to pay for the damages and grabbed Lucy's hand and lead her back to the house she lived in with Gray. As they walked in silence, Lucy's face got redder and redder as she thought about being married to Natsu. When they finally got to the house, Juvia left Lucy in the living room to make some tea. When she came back, Lucy was passed out on the couch with a very red face. Juvia sighed, and thought out loud, "She totally loves him. I just wish she was as outgoing as Juvia is about it and would opening express her feelings instead of fearing rejection." Looking at the time, she squeaked. "Eep, Juvia needs to meet Gray at the guild for a quest. Forgive Juvia Lucy, but Juvia must leave you here!" And with that, Juvia left Lucy to continue her sweet dreams.

* * *

Hi guys, this is my first story, so be nice please. This story will be focusing on Nalu, but as you can see the other couples I've used so far are Gruvia and GaLe. I'm probably going to fit in Jerza and Elfgreen in there somehow, and maybe some Rowen and/or Cappy. I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I guess it'll keep going until either a) you guys ask for it to end or b) I run out of ideas. Reviews are most appreciated!


	3. Lucy Agrees?

**Narrator POV**

The next day, Lucy woke up on Juvia's couch, and said girl was nowhere in sight. After grabbing something to eat from the fridge (which was 90% frozen goods and 10% actual edible food, as expected of Gray) and leaving a thanks note, Lucy departed for the guild hall.

**Lucy POV**

As I was walking towards the guild hall, I thought about yesterdays events. The fool Natsu had asked to marry me. Does he even know what marriage is? And to make it worse, everyone in the shop had heard the commotion, and Erza probably already got her gossip from the manager of the place. Oh god, does the entire guild already know about what happened yesterday? Well that doesn't matter, I need to ask someone how to explain the bizarre nature of Natsu's request to him so that my rejection doesn't hurt him too much. However, I'm feeling a little nagging voice in my mind that wants to accept Natsu's proposal. Wouldn't it be wonderful to consummate our marriage? Such a toned body...its so warm...and his hair is so soft...adhsakjhdakjsda what the hell am I thinking! Taking a deep breath, I tried to push my perverted thoughts away, and just in time too as I saw the giant guild doors in front of me.

**Mirajane POV**

I saw Lucy walk in, and a devious smile made its way across my face. I'd heard through the grapevine that a certain Fire Dragonslayer had proposed to a certain Celestial mage, and had promptly been kicked across town. However, that didn't mean I couldn't play a little matchmaker.

**Narrator POV**

Upon entering the guild, Lucy immediately walked over to Levy, and started ranting about how immature Natsu was. Levy stiffled a giggle and with a knowing smile asked, "Did something happen yesterday?". This of course, caused Lucy to immediately blush, and with some further prodding from Levy, spilled all the beans. What she didn't know, was that half the guild was eavesdropping on her story, and even the ones who didn't already know now knew. It was at that moment Natsu decided to come barging in.

**Natsu POV**

Lucy sorta kicked me after I asked her yesterday, so I guess that means no? Well whatever, we're still friends and I'll just find some other girl, in the meantime we should do a quest and make some jewels. "Luuuushi" I crooned as I walked into the guild, only to notice she whispering something in Levy's ear. Walking over the the blonde and bluette, I asked "Let's go on a quest, Luce. It's almost time to pay your rent again!" Before Lucy could answer, however, Levy covered Lucy's mouth and answered for her; "Sorry Natsu, but Lu-chan is coming to hotsprings with the girls today. But I'm sure you can go ask Gajeel for a spar or something." Hmm...That seemed slightly suspicious, but I won't question it. I've been dying to test out my strength against the Iron Dragonslayer for a while.

**Narrator POV**

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE LEVY?!" screeched Lucy, "AND WHY DID YOU DRAG ALONG ERZA AND JUVIA TOO?" Lucy was pretty mad. "I need to pay rent this month, and you guys decide to go on an impromptu trip to the hotsprings? What are you thinking" It was Erza that spoke up. "I'll cover your rent this month Lucy, what we're here to discuss is much more important than 80,000 jewels."

**Lucy POV**

What? Levy brought me here to talk? I thought we finished all that at the guild, unless...oh boy, they're going to try to convince me to accept Natsu's offer. The devious smiles on their faces confirmed my thoughts. "Sooooooo Lu-chan, I think you should accept his offer. I mean you don't want him to ask some random girl right?" For some reason, the thought of Natsu holding some unknown girl's hand made me quite angry furious, but I managed to croak out a reply of "We're just friends." Lame and cliche, I know. "But Juvia thinks you love him, like Juvia loves Gray-sama" Wow, since when was Juvia so bold? "I think our love is more of the nakama type Juvia, so I don't think marriage is too appropriate." Now Erza just had to try, "Look, Natsu really needs to find a wife because the Magic Council is demanding it. You can either agree to his proposal, or I'll just have to set him up through a dating site or something. Besides, since Natsu is so oblivious, you can pass marriage off as being roommates, and there's obvious benefits to being roommates."

**Narrator POV**

For the next 3 hours, the girls talked about all the advantages of living with Natsu. They talked about splitting the rent, getting Natsu to carry groceries, having a personal bed/house heater, someone to talk to, and many more reasons. Lucy felt her will waver and her resilience gradually crumble. However, the final straw came when Juvia pointed out, "Look, Natsu-san already stays at your place most of the time, so being married to him won't even change anything." "OK, I get it guys, now if you excuse me, I've got to go talk to Natsu." She got up and left for the guild, trying to ignore the little voice that was screaming for happiness.

**Lucy POV**

I walked into the guild hall and saw Natsu wolfing down some fire pasta. I stifled a giggle, he just looked so adorable when he was eating, and sat down beside him. "Natsu." "Yesh Lushi?" he replied with a mouth full of food. Sighing at his immaturity, I continued "I'm sorry about kicking you yesterday. But to you question Natsu, yes I will marry you." Natsu suddenly spat out the pasta he was eating "You're the best Luce! Now Erza won't be mad at me and the Magic Council won't 'forcibly extract my genetic information" anymore!" As the fool dragged me out on a quest to "celebrate" this occasion, I couldn't help but think, what have I gotten myself into? It's ok though, everything will be fine; after all, if Natsu is with me, everything always ends up fine in the end.

* * *

This is somewhat of a learning experience for me, so I'm trying out different writing styles. Do you guys like the third person one more from the last chapter, or the shifting first person one in this chapter? Also, I can update a lot because its spring break right now, but future updates will probably be more sporadic.

Review Replies (Would you rather I did this in a PM?):

Redpunter: Thanks!

0427: Glad my shipping tastes match yours. Lisanna probably won't appear because I have no idea how to write her character and if she does appear, it'll be like a one line cameo to show she's with the Strauss siblings or something.


End file.
